Frozen Party
by WarShibe
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Olaf, and a few OCs get dragged to Heavenly Host. This takes place in an AU after Blood Covered, but certain story elements are changed. Rated T for gore and sexual themes I guess. Based on the Japanese horror game Corpse Party: Blood Covered; Repeated Fear
1. Sachiko Ever After

*waves at my reddit friends* Heya! Welcome to my Corpse Party/Frozen fanfic! Before we get started, let's get some things settled... *pulls out a crumpled piece of paper* Ahem, Corpse Party is owned by Team GrisGris and Frozen is owned by Disney. None of the characters in chapter 1 are mine.

I'll add a little key in case some of you aren't familiar with Japanese phrases or titles~

* * *

Sachiko: A japanese girls name; also means happiness

Onee-chan: Big sister

-san: Like saying Mr. or Ms.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Sachiko Ever After**

Elsa, Anna, Hans, and Kristoff all stood in the now clean classroom. They had spent over an hour cleaning after the school's the cultural festival. Their classroom had been the most visited by far, but as a result, it was also the messiest.

"Before we go, let's just do one more thing," Anna held up a small paper human doll.

"Whuts that?" Elsa leaned over Anna's shoulder to get a better look at the doll.

"Do you know of the "Fortunate Sachiko-san"?"

Elsa shook her head, "Uh-uh."

"Well, if we do this charm, we'll be friends no matter what!"

Hans uncrossed his arms and walked up to the two girls, "So what do we have to do? Knowing you, we'll probably need a blood sacrifice or something of the sorts."

"Look, I might be the 'crazy occult girl,' but I'm not THAT crazy."

"Crazy enough..." Elsa murmered.

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing..."

Now it was Kristoff's turn to step forward towards the group. "So really, what do we do?"

Anna held out the doll and had everyone surround it. "Everyone grab a piece and repeat the words, "Sachiko We Beg of You" four times."

"Onee-chan!"

Everyone looked over to see Olaf, Elsa's little brother, standing in the doorway and clutching a small umbrella to his chest.

"Olaf? What are you doing here?"

Olaf tilted his head to the side, causing his short, dark brown hair to cover his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I brought you an umbrella so you won't get all wet when you walk home!"

No one really noticed it, but a storm had formed during class, and it was just starting to drizzle.

Anna stepped up behind Elsa and draped her arms around her friend's neck. "Awww, who knew you had such a cute little brother?"

"You've met him plenty of times..."

"Ah, but that was either during dinner or a quick glimpse before you dragged me to your room! I never experienced his cuteness up close!"

"I guess bu-"

"Alright! Olaf can join in too! Everyone, grab onto the doll and repeat "Sachiko we beg of you" in your head five times."

Everyone closed their eyes and started repeating the words.

Elsa sighed and looked over. Everyone else seemed to finish just at that time.

"Everyone repeat it five times?" They all nodded, "Alright, now we have to pull this doll until we each get a piece. Dig your nails in if you have to, just don't let go."

Lightning cracked as they pulled the doll into five small pieces, causing Kristoff to jump slightly. "Aww, you scared, Kristoff...?" Anna teased.

Kristoff shook his head and smiled. "I-I'm fine."

"Heh, sure. Anyways, as long as you have your scrap of paper, we'll be together!"

Elsa looked down at her piece. "I guess I'll have to work extra hard not to lose it..." She did have a bit of a history of losing things almost immediately. Just as she stuffed the piece into her pocket, the ground started shaking. "An earthquake?!"

Anna fell slightly and grabbed onto Elsa's waist, causing Elsa to fall backwards. Olaf was clutching onto Kristoff's legs and Hans was trying to stand by himself.

Suddenly, the ground started to rip apart between them.

"Wait, no!" Almost the entire floor collapsed, causing the students to fall to the next floor down.

* * *

"W-wha...?" Elsa blinked open her eyes and sat up, clutching her head as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Where... Am I?" It didn't look like any classroom she knew. The desks were incredibly tiny and different drawings were tacked to the walls.

_Could this be... An Elementary School?_

She let her eyes float for a moment before letting them settle on two forms. One was standing and glowing a dark purple and the other was sniffling and curled up on the ground.

"Anna?" The curled up figure stopped sobbing for a moment. Elsa walked up to her friend, causing the purple light to disperse into several fine shreds.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, come on. Sit up." Anna nodded and obediently sat up, actually listening for ounce.

"Elsa... Who was that?" She drowsily pointed a finger to where the figure was standing.

"It was just a light from my phone." Elsa decided it would be best not to freak her friend out.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense."

Unbeknownst to them, the slivers of light formed once again into a figure. Standing in the doorway, it giggled lightly and murmured:

"Welcome to Heavenly Host. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

Next chapter should take a week or so~


	2. Seal

shout out to all the redditors who volunteered to be brutally murdered.

* * *

Kara, Dev, Deja, and Charred had gathered outside the room they had fallen into. Kara rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down the dark hall.

"See any way out?" Deja called.

"Not yet, looks like we'll have to do a bit of exploring."

Charred, the youngest of the group by a few months, walked up to the two girls and stuck his hands in his pockets. "We should look for the others,  
first."

Deja nodded. "Yeah, we still gotta gather up Karl, UFO, Animal, AnnaLife, Jack, and Cupcakes."

"They might be back in class, though." Dev piped up before looking down. "I don't know a lot about your charms, but that could still happen, right?"

Deja rubbed her chin as she pulled out a scrap of paper. "I suppose... I didn't really see what happened to the others."

"We should still scope out the school, so we can gather anyone that came here. Speaking of which..." Charred glanced around in disdain. "Just where are we, anyways?"

"Honestly? I don't have a clue."

Shaking his head, Charred pointed down the hall. "Let's just start by looking over here. Try to stay in the general area." With that, he walked off and stepped into the first room. Deja clutched one of her protection charms and took a deep breathe. Shouldering her way through the door, she glanced around the old room. Desks were knocked over here and there, and it was overall a bland area, except for a small drawing. The proportions were heavily distorted and the colors weren't inside the lines. Leaning closer, it looked like a girl... Eating watermelon?

_It honestly looks like a Titan or something..._

Deja shrugged and left the room to see how the others were doing. Charred was leaning against the wall and Kara was still in her room. With nothing to do,  
she walked in to check on her.

Kara shaking and facing a fallen cabinet. Underneath it was a bleach-white skeleton sprawled out on the floor. Judging by the height and uniform, it appeared to be the remains of a male junior high student. Attached to his blazer, there was a faded name tag that read "Shobu University Middle School Makashi Kawasaki."

It was definitely real. Tiny strings of meat and dried blood still coated what was left of his clothes. Not sure what to do, Deja awkwardly pat Kara's shoulder and sighed. "Ah... How about we just go outside to Charred and Dev. I'm sure they'll know what to do."

When they got outside, Kara had walked off to Charred and started frantically explaining what had happened. Deja groaned and rubbed her head.

_Just what did we get ourselves into...?_

Seeing that Charred and Kara were getting nowhere, she decided to take a small walk around the school. "Hey, I'm gonna go scope the place out a bit,  
just to get a general feel of the area, okay? I promise I wont go far."

Dev stepped up and glanced around. "Here, I'll go with you."

Charred gave a tight nod, and the two were off. Deja swung the pouch full of protection stones and started humming lightly as a song flashed through her head. It was strange, the corpses didn't even bother them that much. Kara and Charred were in near hysterics, and if anything, they were just curious about them. Well, she couldn't really speak for Dev, but he seemed to be in better shape than anybody.

_Maybe it's because he didn't see it first hand?_

She let these thoughts wander a bit, before she heard Dev's breathe hitch and they both stopped. Someone was sitting and leaning against the wall. There was a sky blue aura around him, and his eyes where glazed over and unseeing. His gaze soon settled on Deja and Dev, but it looked like he was staring at something behind them.

He drew a few shaky breathes before speaking in a low, pained voice. "If you should die here... You'll experience the pain you felt at the moment of your death for all eternity_._"

The spirit stopped and adjusted its glasses. "Heaven's completely cut off. No paradise. No nirvana. Just eternal pain... nnghh..."

He groaned and clutched a large bloody mark on his stomach. "Why...Did I have to die like that...?" He pulled his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his arms. The light around him swirled for a bit, before dispersing into a few slivers of light that faded away like smoke.

Where the spirit was sitting, was a small rusty key. Deja picked it up and looked it over before stuffing it into her pocket.

"You'll feel the pain of your death for all eternity..." Dev echoed.

"Best not to think about it."

* * *

i dont even know what im doing with this story anymore


	3. Faded Lines

i learned a lot about myself while writing this

i mostly learned i cant friggin' write

* * *

Animal snorted as he glared around the old school. Everything was rotting away and it smelled absolutely horrible. He wasn't sure how they got here,  
but he decided he'd just gather his friends first and ask questions later.

The sound of giggling in the room to his left broke the eerie silence. Walking in, Animal jumped as the eye of a young girl met his. A purple aura surrounded her, and her left eye was missing. Not just stabbed out, though, it seemed that the entire upper left part of her skull was destroyed. Karl was sitting cross-legged in front of her, smiling and talking with exaggerated hand movements. When the girl broke eye contact, he turned his head back and looked over at Animal.

"Oh hey, Animal." He called in a monotone voice. His eyes were strange, like those of a dead fish.

"Oi, Karl... What are you doing?"

"Eh?" His eyes darted to the girl and back to him. "I'm just talking with a friend."

Animal shook his head. "N-no... You have to get away from her."

"Why would I do that?"

Animal connected his face to his palm, and started walking forward. He reached out a hand to put on Karl's shoulder, but was shoved across the room by an invisible force.

The girl stood up and stared at Animal as he struggled to get up. Karl started grabbing at his throat, and was hoisted a few inches into the air.

"H-hey! Let him go!"

She turned her head to the side, legitimately confused at him. Then, the dark aura became more vibrant and her almost innocent eye gained a darker sheen. She smiled and clenched her hand. Karl started choking and gasping until his neck twisted with a resounding crack.

Outraged, Animal ran forward again and tried to punch the girl. And again, he was pushed back and crashed into the wall. "Didn't onii-chan learn his lesson...?"

He was hoisted into the air in a similar fashion to Karl, but instead of being choked out, he crashed through the door and into the hallway. The girl walked out and grinned unnaturally wide. She pulled him up again and stared at his face for a moment. She looked here and there, picking out any small details about her victim.

"Let... Go!" Animal struggled and kicked against her hold, but it was useless. Suddenly, he was thrown through the hall and smashed into the wall.

The girl walked over and admired her handiwork. All that was left of him was a large splatter on the wall. Blood and entrails dripped down along with chunks of bone and shreds of cloth.

He wasn't pulverized like the last girl she did this to, but that was because she and another spirit teamed up. She giggled as she remember how oblivious her friends had been, walking by the remains on the wall and not even suspecting that it was their best friend. She giggled as she remembered how her boyfriend had killed himself over it.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember his frantic last words. Most of it was incoherent screaming, or screeching her name like it would have brought her back, until he jumped through the window and shredded his stomach. His corpse should still be out there, slightly rotten and cracked with age.

_I wonder how long it'll take to break these new kids...?_

* * *

Elsa glanced up as a large thump resonated through the school. After a few moments of listening, she concluded that it must have been a cabinet falling over, or something of the sorts. She sighed, and looked behind her to check on Anna.

She was still there, and gave a small wave when they made eye contact. Elsa smiled and looked forward, but stopped when her foot was caught on something. Something was holding onto her ankle. It felt like a really cold hand, and it was pulling her down. She yelped and fell over in both confusion, and the fact that there was a fucking hand pulling her down.

"Elsa! Are you okay?"

Elsa glared down at her foot. In reality, her ankle was perfectly pinned between two floorboards, and it was incredibly painful to move. After yanking at the boards for a few minutes, Anna snapped her fingers and smiled. "Here! I'll go grab a loose board or something to use as a crowbar, you stay here!"

As Anna started skipping off, Elsa hung her head and grumbled, "Not like I have anywhere else to go..."

A few clanks and the sound of Anna cursing in the distance caused her to laugh. Eventually the sounds had faded, but Elsa continued to smile as she imagined her friend falling over and shouting at nothing.

After a few moments of smiling, she felt a chill and a presence in front of her. Looking up, she saw a girl about Anna's age standing in front of her. However,  
what caused Elsa to scream and cower, was the fact that this girl had no face. It looked as if in had been skinned off, with small hollows where her eyes, mouth, and nose would be.

"W-who are you!?"

The girl turned her head to the side. "I am the spirit of a student who died here."

"A spirit?"

_Someone had died here!?_

The spirit sheepishly looked down at her feet and scuffed her feet around. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I only want to help..."

Elsa felt bad about screaming. It seemed the girl was only trying to be useful, and was probably self conscious about her current state. "O-okay..." Elsa looked the spirit over again. "How exactly can you help?"

"Here." She grabbed onto the board and yanked. "J-just give me... a moment...!" Eventually the board gave and snapped in half, successfully releasing Elsa's ankle.

"Kyah-hah! I did it!" The spirit lifted up the board and hopped around.

"Come on!" She grabbed onto Elsa's arms and pulled her up. "Need anything else?"

Elsa nodded. "Could you help me find my friend Anna and the others?"

"Mm, depends."

"Depends?"

"Of course you don't know..." The spirit looked down for a moment and held her hands together. "This school exists in a nexus where multiple dimensions overlap. It's just a single closed space in a sea of closed spaces."

Elsa was silent and continued to stare where the spirit's eyes would be, nodding lightly as she stopped talking.

"To put it simply, even though you may be in the same school as your friends, you and they occupy different dimensions."

The spirit sighed. "This means you and your friends can never meet... but... If one of you should die, your body or spirit may move from one space to another... or... maybe you can find a way of moving through the spaces freely, as _they_ do..."

"So, it's possible to meet them here?"

The ghost stopped and rubbed her chin, smearing clots of blood on her hand.

"Time and space do not behave as you'd assume here. They're... Fragmented. You could have heard a scream or seen a body only a few minutes ago... or, maybe... They occurred in another space many hours previous... They may even have been an echo from the future. Who knows?"

She jumped slightly as she noticed the blood on her hand, and quickly wiped it on the side of her shirt.

"With this phenomenon as it is, it's possible for two closed spaces to have some small influence on one another, even when out of synch."

"I see... I think."

"I know it's a lot to take in at ounce. All I want is to help you avoid sharing the fate of my friends and I."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want you all to be together when you die... I can help you have an almost painless death, too, if you would like... There are so many spirits who've gone mad from the pain... I don't want anyone else to suffer like this."

Elsa blinked as she looked at the spirit in a new light.

_With her face skinned off... Does she feel that pain right now? It must be awful..._

"Your friend, the one you were speaking to earlier, she's in the same space as you. We need to find her before they do."

* * *

next chapter might have some bitter-sweet fluff in it

its not the best fluff, but in Heavenly Toast you need all the fluff you can get


	4. The Girl in Red

what if Blood Drive is literally just a blood drive

no death, no heavenly host, no spirits

just all of the characters donating blood

what if that was the entire game

how would the fandom even react

* * *

onii-chan : big brother

* * *

Kara glanced around and whimpered. After looking for Deja and Dev, they had stopped to read a news article they had found. Normally they would just leave it, but a message had been scratched into the ground next to it. It was sloppy and hard to read, but it said something about truth and paper.

Charred set the newspaper on a desk and began to read aloud. Holes were punched in random places and specks on blood littered the old paper.

"[Heavenly Post]'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder

'The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_ed and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe."

Kara held her eyes closed and muttered, "... but how are we in Heavenly Host?"

Charred looked down and sighed. "I don't know, it was torn down ages ago... I guess part wasn't torn down?"

Kara tugged on his arm and shook her head. "Let's just go find the others..."

He nodded and folded the paper and put it in his pocket and they walked out the door. Several more corpses littered the hall, but at least now they could expect it. She stopped and stared at a head that had been carved out like a pumpkin and shuddered. A small, mostly melted candle inside gave out a small amount of light.

She looked up as a loud thunk and the sound of water dripping sounded from around the corner.

Charred stopped and stared as a man a bit older than him walked in front of them. The man looked them over before saying, "Have you seen any other students my age, and with the same school colors?" He asked as he pointed at the blue crest on his jacket.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen anyone else."

"That's too bad..." He mused. "I hope they're okay..." He turned and started walking again, then turned his head and spoke. "I don't know if you know this, but there are ghosts here."

"Ghosts?"

"Ghosts of children, mostly. They seem to attack on sight, and if you make eye-contact you'll be paralyzed."

"Sounds horrible." Charred mumbled.

"There was a ghost our age as well, but she seemed harmless. She gave me some advice before vanishing. She had a purple jacket tied around her waist, and a pentagon hair clip. If you see her, try to find out something useful." He looked forward and started walking again with a hand in his pocket and the other at his side.

Kara pulled on Charred's shirt again and whined, "We have to get to the others before they run into anything..."

"You're right. Let's get to Dev and Deja first, since we know they're in the area. I hope those idiots haven't gotten themselves killed yet, I can't believe I actually let them go off alone..."

* * *

Deja sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"Hey," Dev smiled and turned to look at her through the corner of his eye. "Someone must be talking about you."

Deja grunted and flicked her hand. Dev sighed and looked around. "So where do you think we are?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully and looked up. "No idea. Guess we should find Romeo and Juliet before they get too far away."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

Deja wiggled her eyebrows in response.

"What do you even know about relationships?"

"Well I read a lot of fanfiction and watch some anime, so I have a rough idea." She replied as she put her hands on her hips and leaned back.

"Ah-huh..."

Deja shoved him and started walking do a nearby door. "Hey, was this here earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop 'hmm'ing and check it out. There was some smokey shit and now there's a door." She pressed her ear to it and waited.

"Sounds like rain." She muttered. Turning the knob and walking out, she stared for a moment before shaking her head. "There's an entire second wing..."

She held the door and they both walked outside. It was a small, fenced in walkway to a second wing of Heavenly Host. Rain pounded angrily on the roof and there was a large forest surrounding the area. Dev leaned on the railing and sighed. "These woods look like they go on forever..."

As he was squinting at a moving fog, Deja suddenly jumped back into him. "H-hey! What was that for!?"

"Look, dickhead!"

His eyes followed where she pointed and he saw the body of someone laying in the rain. He recognized it as Jack, one of the students he did the charm with. Without thinking, Dev attempted to jump the fence before he saw a small girl walking towards him from the forest. More than half of her head was missing, and various matter dripped out as she took each step. Just as he was about to turn away, his muscles seized up and he couldn't move.

After a few moments, Deja snapped out of her daze and yanked him down. She shoved him into the first wing and shut the door behind him. Dev felt himself starting to loosen up, but only slightly.

Deja slumped down against the wall and rested her chin on her knees. "You owe me big-time, you little shit."

A purple aura swirled in front of her and she leaned farther against the wall. A small girl in a red dress materialized and stared at Deja.

"Uh," Deja squirmed backwards as if she was trying to merge into the wall. "H-hello? Who are you?"

"Are you and onii-chan Dev okay?"

"Onii...? Yeah, I think we're both fine..."

The girl looked at her feet and smiled. "That's good."

Deja sat up and crossed her legs. "So who are you?"

Instead of answering, the raven-haired marauder skipped up to Dev, who was laying on the floor and staring into space. She checked some of his pockets before turning back to Deja. "Do you guys have any snacks on you, by any chance?"

"I have a few pocky sticks, if you'd like."

"What are pocky sticks?"

Deja reached into her pockets and chuckled. "You really never had one? They're these chocolate stick things that are really- Aha!" She jumped and held the chocolate snack up, causing the spirit to hop backwards. "Here you go, little buddy!"

She took the stick out of Deja's hand and scowled. "Not little, you-"

"Hm?"

"Nothing." She let her legs go limp and flopped onto the floor to enjoy her treat. After a few sticks, Deja smiled. "I assume you like them?"

"Yeah!" Came her muffled shout. "They're really good!"

Dev started to stir and the girl dispersed into a few shreds of light that soon escaped into a crack in the roof. He started to sit up, then grabbed at his side. "Nghk...! W-what happened!?"

Deja looked down and shrugged. "You looked at this... thing... Whatever was out there, and stopped moving. I pulled you in and you just stared off for god knows how long. I don't even think you blinked."

"That would explain why my eyes are on fire..." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and laid back down.

"Alright, you rest up for a bit. I'm not going anywhere..."

* * *

this chapter was a lil rushed since Blood Drive was ready to be played at about 3/4 the way through. ahhhhh im so excited time to see if its literally a blood drive~


	5. Tainted Blood

**_-SCREAMS IN INTENSE FEAR BECAUSE BLOOD DRIVE WAS NOT A BLOOD DRIVE AND EVERYTHING IS HORRIFYING AND SAD AND NOT OKAY-  
_**

* * *

Cupcakes muttered under his breathe and dragged a hand through his brown hair. After getting separated from Ufo and Analife, he had been somewhat desperately searching for anyone who was sane. As he was walking, he heard the sound of cussing and the clank of wood. Walking towards to source of the noise, he came across a girl around his age pulling at a loose floorboard.

"H-hey, do you need any help?"

The redhead turned slightly and smiled. "Ah, sure. Help me get this boardy thing free."

He nodded and started tugging on the board, which was pulled off in about 15 seconds. It was surprisingly easy. They only had to pull one time and it broke free. "So why do you need this board?" He asked as he handed it over.

"For my friend, Elsa. Her foot is stuck so I'm gonna use this like a crowbar and break her free."

"You really think that'll work?"

"Well, it should, at least."

Cupcakes scratched his neck before stepping forward. "Mind if I stick around? We can find a way out of here together ounce we help your friend."

"Sure!" She chimed.

He smiled and started to look around the room for any clues to escape. He had already run into a spirit, a young boy with blood oozing out the sides of his mouth, and had managed to escape. Obviously _something _was going on.

'_Are you sure you can trust this girl?_' The familiar voice in his head asked.

_She seems trustworthy. I trust her. Even if she did turn on me, I could take her down easily._

_'Ah, but what if she had a knife or gun...? Not so easy then, hm?'_

_I suppose you're right... I'll watch my back._

_'I would rather you not trust her what-so-ever, but that will work. Now keep looking around, there might be something of use here.'_

He started shifting through papers and his new friend skipped up. "Hey, so what's your name?"

"Cupcakes."

"That's a weird name."

"It's a nickname..."

"Well, Cupcakes, I'm Anna." She stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Alright, Anna. Help me find any clues to where we are." He decided to leave the ghosts out, he really couldn't deal with a frightened girl at the moment.

_'Hmph. Go look at that poster on the wall, it looks important.'_

_Alright..._

Cupcakes shook his head walked to the poster, which was actually a tacked newspaper, and started to read.

**[Heavenly Post] 'Third Student Reported Missing' One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host _ School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing. Classmates testify that fifth-grader _ was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution. However, ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause for concern.**

He let out a 'tsk' of annoyance as he tried to read the scratched out words. As he was squinting, Anna bounded up to him and started reading.

"That's horrible... I hope she's okay..."

"I'm sure she is, along with the others. This happened a long time ago... I wonder why the newspaper is tacked up?"

_'I think I'll let you figure this out on your own. This is starting to become a rather interesting story for me.'_

* * *

Elsa sighed as she was left alone in the dark hallways. The faceless spirit insisted on leaving, stammering something about being too weak to stay. Sighing, she reached into her bag and produced a small duck. "At least I still have you." She murmured as she set it on the ground.

_"Quack!"_

"My thoughts exactly."

She smiled and started walking further down the hall with the duck in tow. "Alright, Fuzzbutt, where should we go next?"

Fuzzbutt waddled to the right and let out a happy squeak.

"That way? Alright."

She decided to put faith in Fuzzbutt's animal instincts and followed him through the school. Eventually they came across a girls lavatory. None of the stalls would open, it felt like someone just shoving them closed. It had a different feel than the other door or windows, which felt like they were simply affixed to the wall like a decoration. There was also a strange sound, like rope being tugged on, and the creak of wood along with it.

She shrugged and stepped back out the door. She had hoped to make use of the restroom while it was here, but that could wait. Fuzzbutt was already waddling away and she started jogging towards him.

When he came across a gap, Fuzzbutt quickly spread his wings and started trying to fly. Instead of lifting into the great blue sky like the majestic eagle he was always meant to be, he stopped short and crashed head first into the floor, a few feet away from his lift-off point. At times like this, he wished his wings weren't clipped.

"Where do you think you're going, Earhart?"

_"Blrlrlrlrlr..."_ He... I don't fucking know, gaggled? as he shook his feathers clean of any debris. Elsa picked Fuzzbutt up and looked off to his destination. The gap was small, but not large enough to jump across. She perked up slightly as she got an idea.

"I bet we could set a board down and walk right across!"

She set Fuzzbutt back onto the ground and started searching for a board to use as a bridge.

* * *

Charred held his head and stopped walking as soon as he stepped into the classroom. Kara, who was walking behind him, walked into him and got knocked backwards.

"Ow... Why'd you stop walking?"

He didn't move, but instead started laughing lightly. "Haha... No one is saying that! Hahahaha! Today is my daughters birthday..."

Kara squirmed backwards while keeping an eye on her friend. "Hey... Charred, are you alright?"

"Heheh... She's turning seven... We're going out together to celebrate!" His grin grew unnaturally wide, but then warped into a grimace of disgust and fear. "W... What are you doing!? That's disgusting! Ah... AAAAAAGHH! Wh-why are you looking at me like that!? Get off of me!"

"S-snap out of it man!"

"Agh... h-help... What is it, Kara?"

Instead of answering, she scrabbled up and backed against the wall of the hallway.

"Wh... What happened?"

"You were saying... You were saying some really... really weird things."

She blinked as she noticed several scarlet lines lacing around Charred's face. He was bleeding from his nose, mouth, ears, and even his eyes. The white of his right eye was stained pink from a popped blood vessel. "You're bleeding from... Everywhere."

"Agh... It hurts..." He groaned as he wiped away the blood onto his shirt. He bit into it and rubbed his tongue on the cloth. The awful metallic taste still stained his mouth, but at least it wasn't as bad now.

Kara shivered and walked into the new classroom. It looked relatively normal, save for the knocked over chairs, desks, and several large tears in the floor. She walked to the teachers desk and looked around. Several old, shredded papers littered the floor. There was a paper on the desk that was still readable, however. Charred and Kara both glanced down and started to read.

**Ms. Yui,** **we've gone to find you. If we pass each other and you see this message, wait right here. We'll be back.**

"Hm," She pouted. "Kind of blunt and sloppy."

"I wonder if they found each other... Hahaha..."

* * *

think of this chapter as pouring the gasoline, and in the next one **wE'RE SETTING THIS SHIT ABLAZE  
**


	6. In and Out the Eagle

-sets this shit ablaze-

...

-calls 911 because fire is very dangerous and we dont want any accidents to happen-

* * *

When Dev finally woke up, he sat up with a start and looked around. Deja was sitting against the wall and was intently drawing something on her left hand.

"Deja?"

"Hm?" She jerked up and look around, then smiled with half-lidded eyes when she saw Dev. "Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty~"

"You okay?"

"Whaaat? I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little hungry... and incredibly thirsty is all..."

"Don't you have some of those Japanese anime sticks?"

Deja laughed dryly and shook her head. "I gave them to a little girl I found."

"whats that now"

"She was really cute and nice, but she left when you came out of your dazey thing. Then I just chilled until you woke up." She held her hand up and smiled. "I also drew some swirly shit on my hand."

Dev started to slowly stand up and shoved a hand into his pocket, but felt something and pulled it out. "It's that paper scrap..."

"Ah, you still have yours? I lost mine..."

"What!?"

She held her hands up for peace and smirked. "It's alright! I have stronger friendship charms, you know. Speaking of which..." She got up and pulled out a small, white stone. "I'll assume you don't wanna do anything that needs blood, so take this." She held it out and Dev stared down at it.

"What is it?"

"A moonstone. You're supposed to keep 'em with a sunstone..." She pulled out a pale red gem. "But if I give one to you, and I have the other, we'll be connected, right? It's not much, but it's the best I could do. I recited a few spells, but I don't think I was able to focus enough..."

Dev shrugged and picked the small stone from her hand. "Your rocks always do something special. What does this moon thing do?"

"Hm... Good luck and protection."

"and your sun one?"

"Mostly just extra energy and and self-healing."

They were quiet for a moment, then Deja shoved her hand in Dev's direction and starting running towards something.

"What now?" He grunted as he jogged next to her. As soon as he got near, Deja leaned over and stopped him from walking by wrapping her arms around him in some sort of a satanic vampire hug.

"Check this shit out." She said as she adjusted the way they were facing. He squinted as he saw several fine fibers glinting like a spiderweb. Deja let go of him and touched one, then immediately jumped back and held her hand. "Ow... Fuck! Fucking fuck that burns!"

"Language."

"Shut the fuck off!" She moved her hand away from her chest and looked it over. There was a medium-sized cut across her thumb and pointer finger, and blood was already running down her hand.

"and you didn't even hit it that hard. Just imagine what would've happened if you walked into it..." They both shivered as they imagined what could happen. There was a fair amount of blood splattered on the floor, so that gave them a rough idea.

Deja groaned and shoved Dev away from the wires. As he was stumbling, he stepped and slipped on a pile of papers in a dramatic fashion. She snorted and started picking them up, but stopped when she read the first line of the second paper. "Hey, ballerina, check this out..."

**[Victim's Memoir] (1/5)**

**I ate my friend today. What else was I supposed to do? I was starving. We both were. And there's no food here. So we decided, together, that one of us should try to live just a little bit longer. If I ever get home, I'm supposed to tell all the people waiting for us what happened. We left it all up to a game of paper-scissors-rock. Loser eats winner. And I lost. I felt her blood going down my throat, quenching my thirst. And her meat was supple and satisfying. But that blood and that meat was once my friend. Up until just a few hours before, I'd been talking with her. As I feasted, I just kept thinking, this food used to be a person. Before I tore it apart, it all worked together to sustain a life. And every time I thought about that, I just started crying...and I couldn't stop. I wanted some part of her to be with me even after she died, so I decided to keep one of her eyeballs. And I thought maybe I should write all of this down, to help preserve some small portion of my sanity.**

* * *

The small girl in the red dress smiled from her perch atop the shoulders of the older man. Sure, he lurched a lot and was noisy, but it beat walking. She also had a clear view of the school for ounce, which was a rare treat. As he was dragging some of the corpses back to the special room, she started reciting her favorite nursery rhyme.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel..." She looked down and started wondering. In her short life she had never seen a mulberry bush. Did they even exist? Why was there a monkey chasing a weasel? Jack-in-the-boxes would always play this tune when you cranked them. They weren't weasels. Why where they popping?

"The monkey thought it was all in good fun..." She held on tighter as the man suddenly turned and chased after someone. Normally she'd tell him to slow down, but she couldn't just stop singing her nursery rhyme.

"Pop," she frowned as she nearly fell off when he brought a large hammer down on a boy's head. "Goes the weasel..."

Just as he reached down to carry the body, she brought her foot up and kicked him with her heel. "Leave him."

Another groan, and the man straightened up and continued walking to their destination. This little detour cost them a few minutes, but it's not like there was a deadline.

* * *

Elsa grinned as she lifted up the large board. It would be an absolutely perfect fit, and now crossing the gap would be a walk in the park. Fuzzbutt began waddling back to the gap, and Elsa followed behind him. Before they got there, a loud shriek drew their attention. She ran towards it and found two men standing over the body of another. One was holding their head and crying, and the other was rubbing their chin and saying something.

"I don't think he's waking up, Eli..."

"He's not dead! He was just knocked out! And we are _not_ leaving him!"

The taller one held up his hands and stepped back. "I'm not saying that! H-here, I'll carry him..."

Eli glared for a moment, then started adjusting the body so it'd be comfortable against the wall. "I don't think we should move him around that much... He lost a lot of blood."

Elsa gasped as she noticed a large wound across the body's head. He definitely did lose a lot of blood. Most of which seemed to be on his and Eli's shirts. She held her hands up and started walking towards them.

"Do you guys need any help?"

The boy who was fawning over the body jumped up and stood in front of it. "W-who are you!?"

"I'm Elsa, I'm just another student like you three."

The taller boy smiled and waved. "I'm Salvatore, and this is Eli."

Eli crossed his arms and sniffed. "The one who's hurt is Lance. Some... Monster came and attacked him while he was checking to see if it was safe for us to leave the room."

Elsa knelt down beside Lance and started to look him over before Eli snorted and moved in front of her. "I don't exactly trust you enough to be near my critically injured friend. If you want to help so much, go with Salve and try to find a way out of here."

She looked over at Salvatore and he shrugged. "Whatever he wants." He turned and started walking down the hall. Elsa grabbed her board and bounded over to him.

"I found this board to use as a bridge to get over one of the gaps, follow me and I'll show you where."

"Whatever."

* * *

this entire chapter oh my god

i had to rewrite it like 7 times and im still unhappy with how it turned out


	7. In the Water

(A/N) do you ever try to write something and stare at the computer and just be like

_nah_

* * *

Anna looked behind her again to make sure Cupcakes was still there. He was, and he lifted his eyes from the floor to meet hers.

"Elsa should be around here somewhere." She announced.

"Alright, I'll help bust her out like I did with the board."

_'Are you sure you're strong enough?'_

_You sure are talkative here..._

_'I'm just interested in what's happening is all.'_

As he was talking, Anna ran up to a hole in the floor and quickly looked around. "She's not here!"

_'Hmph.'_

"Maybe she got out and went looking for you?"

"I guess..." She was obviously distressed at the idea of her friend being alone. "Alright! Let's go find her. She could be stuck somewhere else for all we know!"

And with that, Anna set out again across the school with Cupcakes trailing behind her. While they were walking, she seemed to cool down a little and turned to talk to him. "Don't you have a group too?"

"Well, yeah... But I'm going to help you find your friend first. I mean, this Elsa of yours could have met up with my friends."

She looked down thoughtfully. "I guess you have a point... We'll look out for everyone, but focus on Elsa, alright?"

"Sounds good." He said as he flashed a thumbs-up. She smiled and started skipping forward. "Say..." He started. "Have you seen any... Uh... _Paranormal_ things while here?"

"Like ghosts and stuff?"

"I guess..."

"I haven't seen anything. Well, I can tell there's something up with this place. See, I may or may not be known for being obsessed with the occult. Heck, we were doing one of my charms before some earthquake made us fall to wherever we are now."

Cupcakes felt something in his stomach twitch and he started walking faster so he'd be next to her. "W-what was the name of that charm?"

"Mm, it was called the "Sachiko Ever After.""

"...We did the Sachiko charm, too, and then the ground tore apart and we fell... Well, here."

Anna rubbed her chin and glared at the ground. "It can't be a coincidence. Think, we both did the same charm and ended up in the same place by the same means. Something weird -or paranormal- is definitely going on."

* * *

"Charred, are you all right?"

"Hm?"

"You're crying."

Charred rubbed his eyes and sure enough, there were tears streaming down his face.

Kara stepped back and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I... Nothing. My eyes must be watering from whatever _that_ was."

She didn't look convinced, but didn't pry any further. She shrugged and started looking around the room. There was something glinting in the debris near an especially destroyed chair. When she kneeled down to pick it up, she found it to be a small pair of rusty scissors.

She shivered as she felt someone behind her. "Charred, why don't you-" When she turned around, she saw Charred on the other side of the room sifting through the shredded papers.

When he heard his name being called, he looked up expectantly. "Yeah? Why don't I what?"

"I... Uh, nevermind."

"O-oh, ok, then..." He muttered as he put his attention back on the papers. Kara sighed and looked around. Maybe it was just her imagination?

It must have also been her imagination when a small giggle carried through the room.

* * *

Eli grumbled under his breathe as he adjusted Lance's body ounce again. He knew he shouldn't be moving him, but each position so far looked like it would hurt his neck after awhile.

He stopped and groaned as a familiar presence appeared behind him.

"So, who was that girl?"

He turned towards the spirit and scowled. "Why do you care?"

The spirit started floating upside down and gained a cat-like grin. "Ahh, I should be asking you the same thing~"

"What do you mean?"

She giggled and pointed towards Lance. "You didn't even let her near your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Mhm..." She righted herself up and leaned in towards Lance. "He seems cold... Maybe you should huddle together to share some body heat...?"

"We're not- Here." Eli pulled off his jacket and draped it over Lance like a blanket. "Happy now?"

"How boring..." She pouted and rested her chin on her hand.

"Why are you here?"

"Spending all eternity in the same place can get a little boring after awhile."

"So you're harassing random people and taunting them!?"

"Pretty much." She crossed her arms and started floating on her back. "You newer people are no fun, though..."

"I'm not here to have fun! I'm here to escape this... this Hell with my friends!"

"You really think there's a way out?" She asked with a frown.

Taken aback by her sudden serious tone, he was silent for a moment and nodded. "There has to be a way out..."

"Do you really believe that, or are you just in denial?"

"W-what? Of course I believe it! If there's a way in, there has to be a way out."

"That's flimsy logic..." She said weakly.

Eli sighed and leaned against the wall. "This entire place is filled with flimsy logic. Hell, I'm talking to a ghost while standing next to my friend who got attacked by some monster. I don't think any logic applies here."

Instead of speaking, the spirit stared at the ceiling while tracing the rope burns along her neck. Eventually, she spoke up in a low, shaky voice. "I'll... Try to help you find a way out. No promises that you'll actually escape..."

* * *

(A/N) i have finally finished writing this chapter, but at what cost


End file.
